My heart is numb, has no feeling
by youshouldstay
Summary: Todo el mundo necesita esa persona que le de las ganas y la fuerza para seguir adelante. Ese empujón para que las ganas de vivir vuelvan a superar a las ganas de tirarlo todo por la borda. Danny necesita ese alguien mientras se encuentra ingresado en el hospital, por suerte o por desgracia, Harry ingresa y compartirán habitación.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prólogo_**

**_"I used to stand so tall; I used to feel so strong."_**

_Un día más aquí encerrado, sin ningún atisbo de esperanza que me permitiera creer ni por un solo segundo que iba a salir de este hospital pronto. Aunque, ¿qué más daba? Yo jamás le iba a dar importancia al por qué debía estar aquí dentro. _

_Llevaba semanas sin compañero de habitación, así que estaba acostumbrándome a estar más solo que de costumbre. No me importaba, estar solo estaba bien, de hecho, era lo que mejor se me daba. Me había tirado toda la mañana encima de la cama, no me apetecía salir a pasearme por la planta, no era agradable estar en esta zona del hospital; y, aunque me hubieran recomendado sociabilizarme un poco, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. No me apetecía ni si quiera mover un mísero músculo para bajar la persiana que, ahora, dejaba pasar los rayos del sol directos a mis ojos, y me cegaban. Me cegaban completamente, total, para lo que había que ver…_

_Alcé mis manos por unos momentos y situé mis palmas encima de mis ojos, ocultando mi vista del alcance del sol, que empezaba a ser realmente molesto. Hacía una semana que habían decidido confiar algo en mí y sólo me vigilaban constantemente por las mañanas. Cada diez minutos se turnaba una enfermera para asegurarse de que seguía vivo, al menos vivo físicamente. Mentalmente estaba totalmente perdido. Y todos lo sabían. Terminé por enroscar mis brazos pecosos alrededor de mi cabeza, parecía que mis manos no eran suficientemente útiles para librarme del molesto sol. Empezaba a desesperarme. _

_Cada día se me hacía más y más pequeña la habitación. Se me estaba empezando a hacer pequeña la planta, incluso el hospital en general. Casi un año aquí dentro debía pasar factura, y a mí me estaba volviendo loco, mucho más de lo que ellos creían que estaba. Los médicos habían intentado ayudarme de todas las maneras posibles, el problema era que no entendían el hecho de que yo no quisiera ayuda. Por mi habitación habían pasado más de seis personas en un año, y no había cruzado palabra con ninguna. No quería. Y no lo entendían. Nunca he sido una persona abierta, jamás he alardeado de ser bueno haciendo amigos, simplemente, no valgo para eso, no valgo para ser sociable y creer que lo hago bien. Supongo que de ahí viene eso a lo que llaman "mi problema". El problema del pobre Danny. Del Danny del que todos sienten lástima. _

_Yo no quería que sintieran lástima, no querían que quisieran ayudarme, ni que me buscaran amigos. No quería que me quisieran hacer sentir mejor con un "no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien" o con un "estamos contigo, no estás solo". No quería que nadie fingiera que le importaba, no deseaba que nadie se sintiera obligado a cuidar de mí, porque nadie entendía lo que era pasar por esto día tras día. Nadie podía hacerse una idea de lo que yo sentía, y nadie se daba cuenta de que con palabras, nadie iba a ayudarme. Que posiblemente ni con hechos esto pudiera solucionarse. Era incluso gracioso como la gente se volcaba conmigo cuando les pedía ayuda, pero a los dos días, les resultaba incómodo hasta mirarme o, de lo contrario, decidían hacer como que esa conversación entre los dos nunca había existido. ¿Y esa era su forma de ayudar? Estaba rodeado de gente que creía que mi Danny interior estaba pasando una mala racha, pero nadie pensó que la racha llevaba años formándose en mi interior y sólo ahora yo había decidido dejarla salir. Nadie creía mis palabras, todos pensaban que exageraba. Nade se sentó conmigo para saber de dónde venía todo, dónde había empezado el problema y qué había desencadenado. Supongo que nadie era consciente de que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que alguien estuviera ahí para mí, que alguien se diera cuenta de que pedir ayuda para mí era la parte más difícil. Pero nadie me oyó. Nadie quiso escucharme. Y ahí me di cuenta de que verdaderamente yo no tenía nada que hacer aquí, que el mundo seguiría a las mil maravillas incluso si yo no estaba. Y, aunque doliera, lo entendía. Sabía que yo no era imprescindible. Por ello sólo quería que me dejaran marchar. Para siempre. _

_Por eso el Danny que llevaba en mi interior, el nuevo Danny, el Danny que había perdido totalmente el control y las ganas de seguir, llevaba un año ingresado en el hospital por 6 intentos de suicidio. _


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA HOLAAAAAAAA, SÉ QUE ME ODIÁIS. SÉ QUE SOY LA MÁS PERRA Y VAGA DEL UNIVERSO, PERO... PERDÓN. El caso es que ya he escrito un capítulo de este y con un poco de suerte esta tarde escribiré uno del otro, pero nada es seguro en esta vida salvo la muerte. Os advierto que este fic va a costar disgustos porque Danny va a odiar MUCHÍSIMO a Harry, lo advierto ya desde pronto. Pa' que luego no vengáis llorándome D: pero todo se andará MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sabréis quién es Harry, sabréis quién es Danny, sabréis historias de ambos, sabréis muchas cosas y va a ser pronto. Porque este fic durará poco. JEJEJEJEJEJE.**

_CAPÍTULO 1- __**I can't live that way anymore.**_

_"_**_Lunes 12/04/05 _**

_Son las tres de la mañana y no sé qué hacer. Hace unas horas, justo después de cenar, el médico me ha hecho una visita extraoficial, ya que los domingos este edificio está desierto incluso de profesionales sanitarios, y me ha hecho una recomendación: "Escribe todo o que pienses y sientas en una libreta", y ha dejado este fajo de folios encuadernado de azul encima de la mesita de noche que tiene mi habitación. Vaya chorrada, ¿no? Pero aquí estoy, hablándole a un trozo de papel en la madrugada del día de mi cumpleaños. Cumplo diecinueve años, sí, sigo viviendo y, por más que lo intento, no le encuentro el sentido. Pueden acusarme de no haber conseguido salir de esto, pero no podrá acusarme de no haberlo intentado. _

_No sé qué quiero escribir en este diario, ni si quiera confío en que esto vaya a ayudarme, pero no me queda otra salida que, al menos, aprovechar una de las oportunidades que me han dado. Desahogarme libremente y sin que nadie me pregunta, sólo y exclusivamente cuando yo quiera hablar. Y nadie contestará, nadie me reprochará nada de lo que diga, porque sólo lo sabremos tú y yo, tus páginas y yo._

_Cumplir años en un hospital no es lo que nadie desea en su cumpleaños anterior al soñar las velas, ¿cierto? Claro que yo jamás deseé que mis padres dejaran de venir a verme al hospital, ni tampoco que le prohibieran a mi hermana pequeña hacerlo, ni tampoco deseé que mis compañeros de clase decidieran que era mejor no tener contacto conmigo. Hay tantas cosas que yo no quise y sucedieron, que ya no confío ni en lo que de verdad quiera pedir. Porque no se cumplirá, a mí todo me sale al revés, ¿sabes? _

_Aún no confío del todo en ti. Pero con el tiempo supongo que lo haré, ¿verdad? Me dejarás confiar en ti. Al menos eso espero. De momento no te contaré todo lo que escondo, aún no somos amigos, somos conocidos. Pero estar aquí encerrado te empuja a contar las cosas tarde o temprano, así que no te desesperes, llegará el momento de abrirme a ti. No sufras. Te lo contaré todo, pero a su debido tiempo, lo prometo."_

Rebusqué a los lados de mi cuerpo, entre las sábanas de la cama, hasta dar con la capucha del bolígrafo azul con el que me dedicaba a plasmar, como bien me había dicho el médico, todo lo que pensaba y sentía en esos momentos. No había tardado demasiado en escribir las primeras palabras, claro que tampoco era demasiadas. Aún no sabía qué decir, ni cómo hacerlo. Jamás había tenido un diario, y jamás había querido tenerlo, si ya me costaba expresarme con palabras saliendo de mi boca, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de plasmar mis sentimientos en una hoja de papel? El doctor había dicho que me costaría, pero que, en el fondo, me ayudaría.

Una vez conseguí cerrar el bolígrafo, dejé éste encima de la libreta azul y ésta, a su vez, en la mesita de donde la había recogido minutos antes. Una vez allí, me quedé observándola, ¿sería de verdad una buena idea? No lo sabía, ni si quiera confiaba en mí, como para confiar en un trozo de papel. Pero tenía que hacerlo por ellos, aunque no funcionara. Estaba cansado de observar a la gente ir y venir (menos a mi familia, claro, que ya habían dejado su postura clara al respecto no viniendo a verme desde hacía unos cinco meses) sólo con la preocupación en la cara, enfermeras, médicos, celadores… gente que ya me conocía y quería verme recuperado del todo. Yo no quería decepcionar a nadie, pero tampoco quería que pensaran que iba a estar bien en poco tiempo, porque no era la realidad. Jamás le había contado a nadie cuáles eran mis motivos, qué se me había pasado por la cabeza para, cinco veces, intentar acabar con mi vida. Tampoco creía que fueran a entenderlo.

Apagué la lamparilla que había al otro lado de la mesilla con solo un alargamiento del brazo y luego, volví a situarme en la posición fetal en la que siempre dormía. No es que fuera la más cómoda, pero si la que más seguridad me daba. Me gustaba notar todas las partes de mi cuerpo unas con otras, las rodillas en mi pecho, los brazos en mis rodillas… me daba sensación de tenerme totalmente controlado.

No me di cuenta de cuándo pasó, pero poco a poco, mis ojos decidieron tomar una decisión propia y cerrarse, para sólo abrirse una vez hubiera descansado lo suficiente.

Esta vez no me despertó la luz del sol, ni si quiera me había fijado en que los rayos entraban con total libertad a través de la cristalera, pero lo hacía. Me despertó el hecho de que alguien, sin intención de hacerme daño, tirara de un mechón de mi pelo para hacerme abrir los ojos. Cuando conseguí sincronizar ambos párpados después de numerosos abrir y cerrar de ojos para que ambos se abrieran a la vez pude contemplar la escueta silueta de mi hermana al borde de la cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con esa sonrisa que llevaba meses sin poder ver. Mi cerebro me impulsó, ni si quiera era consciente de lo que hacía cuando, de golpe, salté de la cama y cogí a mi hermana en brazos. Tenía catorce años, pero su cuerpo aún la representaba como una niña algo más pequeña aunque no lo fuera.

- ¡Marta! – ella rió al notarse suspendida gracias a mí - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no deberías estar en clase? – la dejé en el suelo para mirarla de nuevo, hacía tanto tiempo que no había podido hacerlo.

- Sí bueno, debería – se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza en un gesto adorable que siempre hacía para evitarse broncas – pero no todos los días mi hermano mayor cumple años. No creo que noten mi ausencia, y si la notan, ya me buscaré la manera de que papá y mamá no se enteren.

- No deberías haberte saltado las clases para venir a verme – suspiré y me senté en el borde de mi cama, sujetando su mano entre las mías.

- ¿Y cuándo pretendías que viniera a verte? Si no es de esta manera, jamás hubiera podido venir, y lo sabes – agachó la mirada hacia el suelo. Tenía razón y, por un lado, me alegraba de que hubiera decidido saltarse el tostón de clase para estar conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños – Toma – me dijo sacando de su mochila un paquetito envuelto y me lo tendió – Es para ti, feliz cumpleaños Danny – una sonrisa involuntaria se escapó y atrapé el paquete con mis manos para después rasgar el papel y sostener en mis manos una cajita negra, muy pequeña – Estuve ahorrando durante tres meses para poder comprarlo, como no sé cuándo vas a poder salir de aquí, quiero que me tengas siempre contigo – abrí la caja y, con mis dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha atrapé una cadena de plata y la estiré en el aire. En ella se tambaleaba una "M" de plata también, me encantaba, mi hermana siempre estaría conmigo - ¿Te gusta? Si no te gusta puedo traerte otra cosa.

- ¿Estás loca? Es el mejor regalo del mundo, así, siempre que no estés, tocaré el colgante, y pensaré que estás conmigo – la abracé. Sentía pena por ella, era demasiado pequeña como para entender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y sabía que me quería y que quería que yo estuviera bien. Era lo único que me quedaba, lo único por lo que, de vez en cuando, me planteaba seguir adelante. Logré aguantar una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de mis ojos si no paraba tanta emoción a tiempo. Pero no quería que mi hermana me viera llorar, otra vez no. Así la hice desaparecer antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de su existencia.

Cuando me separé de su cuerpo juntó sus manos en la parte detrás de su espalda y miró al suelo para luego decir algo que jamás les perdonaría a mis padres.

- ¿Por qué no quieres vivir más? Papá y mamá me han dicho que ya no nos quieres, y por eso te quieres morir - ¿qué clase de padres podían ser capaces de decirle eso a su hija de 14 años? La misma clase de padres que no venían a ver a su hijo ingresado desde hacía meses. Al oír a mi hermana pronunciar esas palabras tuve que morderme la lengua para no despotricar sobre esos dos individuos a los que les había gustado jugar a la familia feliz, pero a los que no les gustaba afrontar los problemas cuando estos venían. Rodeé la cara de mi hermana con las palmas de mis manos y la miré a los ojos.

- Marta, jamás ¿me oyes? Jamás voy a dejar de quererte, ¿me has entendido? – ella asintió – me crees, ¿verdad? Esto no es por ti, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Me estás escuchando? – ella volvió a asentir e intentó que una sonrisa suya, no del todo convincente, diera por sentada la conversación.

Dejé que mi hermana se marchara minutos después de haber pasado tiempo con ella.

- Hace un par de meses alguien pasó por casa y preguntó por ti. Parecía preocupado e interesado en saber cómo estabas. Papá y mamá no saben quién era, y yo tampoco lo reconocí – dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

No sabía hasta cuándo le decía a adiós, pero tenía claro que iba a ser mucho. Me colgué del cuello su maravilloso y oportuno regalo y volví a tumbarme en mi cama. ¿Alguien preguntando por mí? Me extrañaba demasiado. A no ser que fuera para asegurarse de que estaba en el hospital o muerto, y montar una fiesta al respecto.

Después de la hora de la comida, un par de enfermeras, las que más tiempo pasaban conmigo, se acercaron a felicitarme y a traerme una magdalena de chocolate, de esas que a mí me encantaban. Cumplir diecinueve años parecía ser algo mágico para ellas y me pegaban ese sentimiento a mí por unos minutos, aunque fueran escasos. Yo también necesitaba esos momentos. La necesidad de, a pesar de haber perdido toda esperanza sobre mí mismo y sobre mi vida, alguien me devolviera un rayito de luz por el que luchar.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy tendrás un nuevo compañero. Espero que a este sí decidas hablarle de una vez – me dijo una de las enfermeras antes darme con un globo en la cara.

- ¿Un compañero? ¿Otro? ¿Es necesario? Quiero decir… yo aquí estoy bien solo, ¿por qué no buscáis otro cuarto? – no me gustaba estar acompañado, era como perder toda intimidad existente.

- Porque sabes que las demás plantas están a tope, además, tampoco tendrás que aguantarle demasiado, es sólo un accidente de moto. Un par de huesos rotos. Unas tres semanas, como mucho un mes – me sonrió ella, intentando animarme y yo suspiré – Danny, deberías empezar a buscar motivaciones, amigos, hobbies… deberías empezar a querer ayudarte – no me gustaba hablar del tema. No quería hablar del tema y callándome se lo hice saber. Ella suspiró a modo de rendición y salió del cuarto no sin antes decir "en 20 minutos estará aquí, sé bueno". Y no tendría que ser bueno, porque ni sería. No notaría mi presencia y esperaba no tener que notar yo la suya.

Justo cuando había decidido retomar mi escritura con mi nuevo mejor amigo, alguien invadió mi territorio.

Chase, uno de los celadores del hospital, empujaba una silla de ruedas a través de la puerta en la cual, un chico, de aproximadamente mi edad, se sentaba en ella.

- Lo siento Danny, ya te han dicho que en las demás plantas no queda espacio – levanté la mano y asentí a modo de "ya lo han explicado, omítelo". El chico tenía las manos cruzadas encima de su regazo y llevaba la pierna derecha escayolada al completo, desde el pie hasta la ingle. Tenía los ojos azules y su pelo era oscuro y corto. Parecía deportista, tanto por la camiseta de marca como por los brazos que asomaban por ella. Y el caso, es que me era demasiado familiar, aunque no sabía por qué.

- Hola – dijo mirándome.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – escupí sin ni si quiera contestar su saludo.

- No lo creo – rió y acabó sentado en la cama que había paralela a la mía con ayuda de Chase. No me convenció su respuesta, estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, no sabía dónde, ni cuándo ni por qué, pero yo le conocía de algo. Tras eso, no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, tal vez, ya le hubieran puesto en antecedentes conmigo y ni si quiera iba a intentar un mínimo acercamiento a mí.

Me coloqué los cascos y me dispuse a agarrar la libreta que había tenido abandonada durante todo el día, pero antes de que ni si quiera pudiera abrirla una bola de papel se estampó contra mi cara haciendo que mi mirada y mi grado de irritabilidad momentánea apuntara directamente a aquel chico.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, idiota? – no, ya he dicho que no era fácil haciendo amigos.

- Idiota no, Harry, me llamo Harry – y no dejaba de sonreír.

- Me da igual como te llames – inquirí.

- Y a mí que te de igual – se encogió de hombros.

Volví a hacer un segundo intento por colocarme la música y ponerme a escribir la visita de mi hermana, la tan deseada visita de mi hermana. Pero otra nueva bola de papel me molestó y mi grado de irritabilidad subió alrededor de 6 grados de golpe. Me quité los cascos bruscamente y me puse de pie.

- ¿¡ME QUIERES DEJAR EN PAZ!? – grité.

- ¿No crees que si quisiera, lo hubiera hecho? – me miró muy serio. ¿Me estaba vacilando?

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí o qué? – me acerqué a la cama.

- No, tú crees que me estoy riendo de ti, yo sólo busco entablar una conversación para que dejes de ser el mueble más inútil de este cuarto – normalmente cuando le gritaba a alguien terminaba por ignorarme, pero él no se rendía así le gritara ochenta veces.

- ¿Qué quieres? – a lo mejor si le seguía el juego, se cansaba de preguntar.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Yo he tenido un accidente. He cogido la moto de mi hermano mayor y bueno, aquí estoy – y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

- No te importa ni a mí me importa tu mierda de historia – me di la vuelta y volví a la cama, parecía haberse cansado al no obtener respuesta. Aunque estaba seguro de que no sería la última guerra, y que yo, no las ganaría todas.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA, ACABO DE INTENTAR POR DUODÉCIMA VEZ, Y OS JURO QUE NO ES MENTIRA, COLGAR EL DICHOSO CAPÍTULO DESDE AYER POR LA TAAAAAARDE. Como no se cuelgue esta vez os juro me tiro por un puente. Y bueno, era eso, y pediros perdón porque he tardado mucho... lo siento. Es que no me salía nada decente, de hecho, esto que vais a leer no es decente, pero os quiero igual. **

_CAPÍTULO 2 - __**You never know what you got until it's gone.**_

**_"Martes 20/04/05 – _**

_Siento haberte tenido tan abandonada. Últimamente no he tenido ganas de escribir, en realidad, no he tenido ganas de hacer nada. Desde la visita de mi hermana, nadie a parte de esas dos enfermeras me llamó y me escribió por mi cumpleaños. Lo más triste es que mi familia sí se acordaba, lo más duro es que nadie se atrevió a venir. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho a la gente? No podría ser más del que ellos me habían hecho a mí. Ni si quiera un mensaje de dos líneas en el móvil, ¿ni eso valía yo para ellos? ¿Veis por qué no pienso? Porque es mucho más fácil no hacerlo._

_La idea de escribir mis pensamientos no es mala, pero no creo que vaya a ser fácil. Es una manera de dejar salir todos los miedos y preocupaciones, y estoy aterrorizado de que esto vaya en mi contra. Que se hicieran añicos y cada una de sus partes fuera como una espina clavada en el estómago. Que el hecho de usarte como desahogo, sólo hiciera que jamás pudieran desaparecer. Pánico. Eso es lo que me da. Ni si quiera aún me siento preparado para contarte por qué estoy aquí. Aún necesito tiempo, mucho tiempo; pero prometo que esta noche volveré a hacerte una visita."_

Demasiado temprano incluso para mí. Dejé caer bolígrafo y libreta al suelo y me desperecé con ganas, dándome cuenta de que a mi derecha ya no había nadie. ¿Se habría ido ya? Aquel chico era bastante extraño. No es que yo fuera del todo normal, ni mucho menos, pero él tampoco se asemejaba al comportamiento natural de las personas. Al menos, el resto de compañeros que había tenido, se habían molestado en dirigirme la palabra muchas más veces, es decir, no se habían rendido conmigo con la facilidad con la que Harry lo había hecho. No es que yo precisara de atención, pero tampoco me hacía gracia que pasaran de mí sin ni si quiera haberle dado motivos suficientes. Cogí mi móvil, y nada más rozarlo noté su vibración entre mis dedos. Sí, era ella. Marta se acaba de levantar, y como cada mañana, me daba los buenos días. La quería más que a mi propia vida, mucho más. Justo al dejar el móvil en la mesita después de haberle contestado, Harry apareció en su sillita de ruedas por la puerta. No, no se había ido. Seguía aquí, y sin poderlo evitar, sentí una sensación de reconforte bastante extraña para mí.

Apareció con una sonrisa en la cara, una estúpida y sarcástica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Era una de las cosas que había podido enganchar de su personalidad sin haberle tratado, se encargaba de extender el sarcasmo y la ironía hasta su máxima. Era casi odiable.

Se sentó en la cama y yo intenté evitar a costa cualquier contacto visual. Porque cualquier roce de miradas, precedía a una conversación, y yo no quería conversaciones. Quise atacarle como un león en ira cuando se plantó frente a mí con una mirada burlona y ni si quiera parpadeó. Me ponía nervioso, muy nervioso. Odiaba sentirme acorralado, odiaba sentir que alguien me controlaba y no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Y eso es lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Me sentía tan presionado teniendo a alguien tan pegado a mí y pensando cosas que yo no podía leer en su cabeza, que me odiaba a mí mismo. Supongo que así era yo, todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, lo volvía algo personal contra mí mismo. Todo me llevaba a odiarme.

- Sé por qué estás aquí – y seguía sonriendo. Me dio un vuelco el estómago. Yo no se lo había dicho y en mi libreta no había nada escrito – no porque tú me lo hayas dicho, claramente, pero… tengo otros métodos – y de detrás de su espalda, agarrada con su mano derecha, plantó una carpeta marrón en la colcha de mi cama – es fácil acceder a ellos hasta para un impedido temporal como yo.

- ¿Es mi expediente? – no podía creérmelo. ¿Era así de cotilla de verdad? Recogí la carpeta de la colcha como si me hubiera poseído el dios de la rabia y le eché una mirada que, si éstas pudieran matar, Harry ya estaría bajo tierra – ¡no tenías ningún derecho! ¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

- ¿Tan mierda es tu vida que quieres morirte? – quizá si no hubiera sido yo, si la pregunta me la hubiera hecho otra persona, y si esa persona no hubiera estado sonriendo para hacerme sentir que este tema le hacía gracia, yo no hubiera reaccionado así. Me levanté de la cama y tiré contra la pared la carpeta, que ya me ardía en las manos. Me encaré a Harry, que se situaba a pata coja frente a mí, pero con una soberbia que podía cortarse con tijeras. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho, y de un empujón le hice caer en su silla de ruedas.

- ¡Que no te metas en mi vida! ¡No te importa por qué estoy aquí! ¡Ni tú me importas a mí! – acabé gritando, lleno de rabia - ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Ni contigo ni con nadie! ¡Lárgate!

- A lo mejor no es que tú no quieras hablar con la gente, si no que ellos no te soportan. De hecho, lo entendería, porque mira cómo te pones – y fue como una patada en las costillas. Si ya eran bien conocidos todos mis defectos, él parecía no darse cuenta de que eran mi problema. Y comenzó a enumerarlos uno a uno, como si no supiera que estarían relacionados con lo que me estaba pasando – te crees que por ser tú todo el mundo tiene que quererte, pero si no te haces querer, nadie va a hacerlo. Eres insoportable, ¿sabes? ¿Piensas de verdad que todo el mundo va contra ti? Pues empieza a pensar que el problema no es de ellos, si no tuyo, que eres insoportable – en otras situaciones me hubiera liado a gritar, y a insultar a la persona que me atacaba, pero por una extraña causa (la cual yo desconocía) me clavé en el suelo y no supe ni qué responder – eres un niñato, vas de duro haciendo que todo el mundo te odie, y no te das cuenta de que no es que tú hagas que te odien, si no que te lo ganas a pulso. ¿Te has intentado suicidar porque te sientes solo? Plantéate que si estás solo es por algo. No culpes a los demás, cúlpate a ti mismo – agarró las ruedas de sus sillas y las movió para cambiar de lugar en el cuarto, y alejarse de mi cama y de mí. Yo seguía mirándole fijamente, luchando por no sacar toda la rabia acumulada, y luchando por no romperme ahí en medio. Aunque notaba mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, de esas veces que alguien te dice algo de ti a la cara, algo malo, algo que no quieres escuchar y a lo que piensas que no tienen razón. Y lo escuchas hasta el final, con un nudo en la garganta y sin poder decir nada al respecto porque cualquier argumento que pudieras aportar, había sido eclipsado por la vergüenza de haber escuchado una descripción tuya de esa magnitud. Harry seguía sonriendo, incluso había podido divisar una pequeña carcajada escapando de su boca. Era un impresentable, y, aunque jamás lo reconociera en voz alta, sólo en mi cabeza, me había hecho daño.

Avanzó hacia la puerta para volver a salir del cuarto, no sin antes coger el móvil que había dejado encima de la cama.

- Si te quieres suicidar, suicídate, no creo que nadie te vaya a echar de menos, ¿no? Además, si ya llevas siete, tienes práctica. Lo harás mejor la próxima vez – y me guiñó un ojo. Y ese guiño supuso como un puñal clavado en la espalda. Dolía, pero yo sólo no podía quitármelo, porque no llegaba hasta él.

**HARRY**

Me temblaban las manos, tanto, que pensé que el móvil acabaría cayéndose de mis manos mientras avanzaba por el pasillo del hospital. Jamás había hecho algo tan cruel y miserable, jamás había tratado así a alguien y me sentía la peor persona del mundo. Quería morirme, tanto, que creía que me faltaba la respiración. Encontré un hueco en uno de los pasillos, donde esconderme y poder hablar por el teléfono, porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Marqué el número como pude, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos y las restregaba por mi cara para hacerlas desaparecer. Me dejé caer en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y teniendo cuidado con no estropearme aún más mi pierna. Los nervios me estaban comiendo, y no sabía cómo iba a volver a esa habitación y mirar a la cara a Danny después de haberle dicho todo lo que había dicho.

Escucho varios tonos al otro lado del teléfono, pero nadie responde. Y empieza a darme un ataque de pánico. Me dijo que cuando necesitara apoyo en esto, estaría ahí para mí. ¿Y ahora no me cogía el teléfono? Me quería morir, quería meterme bajo tierra y no volver a salir en lo que me restaba de vida. Por fin, una voz me contestó a la llamada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas? - ¿cómo iba? ¡¿Cómo iba?!

- No puedo seguir, hoy lo he hecho, y no puedo seguir con esto.

- Dijiste que podías, tú querías hacerlo. Me pediste que te apoyara en esto, que te diera fuerzas para hacerlo Harry, pero si eres tú el que se rinde ya…

- No sabes todo lo que le he dicho… no sabes la cara que ha puesto cuando he soltado todo lo que he soltado, mamá – sorbí y creo que me escuchó hacerlo, pero prefirió no darle importancia – no sabes lo mal que me siento.

- Harry, escúchame – y suspiró – dijiste que esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no confías un poco más en ti? Sé que puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Y si así sólo lo empeoro? ¿Y si sólo consigo que con el tiempo no se dé cuenta de lo que pretendo y sólo le haga hundirse aún más? No sé si puedo – y mano alcanzó mi frente para restregarse en ella a modo de desesperación. Y es que estaba desesperado.

- Harry confío en ti, y sé que ese chico va a darse cuenta de lo que pretendes. Tarde o temprano. Y cuando lo haga, será el momento en el que debas contarle quien eres. Y por qué le estás ayudando.

- No creo que eso sea adecuado. Una vez le haya ayudado desapareceré. No es necesario que sepa por qué le ayudamos. Quizá sólo rompa todo lo que consigamos mejorar. Es mejor no decir nada al respecto.

- Como quieras hijo… eso será tu elección. Eres tú el que decidió entrar ahí para intentar ayudar a Danny. Así que serás tú quién decida hasta donde quieres llegar – y tras unos minutos más de charla para ultimar cuáles iban a ser mis siguientes pasos, colgué. Me quedé sentado en el suelo un rato más, tenía que prepararme de nuevo ese papel de hijo de puta de manera en la que Danny no se diera cuenta de que no era cierto lo que pensaba de él. Que no era verdad todo lo que le había dicho. Y si quería ayudarle, tenía que hacerle creer que era la peor persona del universo. Y me iba a costar, tanto, que hasta me dolía.

**DANNY**

_"Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. Te dije que volvería esta noche, pero he de decir que necesito tu ayuda ahora. ¿Soy todo lo que Harry ha dicho? ¿Estoy solo, nadie me quiere, y si me muriera nadie me echaría de menos? Quizá tenga razón, quizá sea una de los principales motivos por los que he intentado matarme. Siete veces. _

_No necesito que nadie me diga todos mis defectos, todos me los dejaron claros cuando todavía podían hacerme daño. Al menos, aquí dentro, nadie puede lastimarme más aún de lo que puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Y creas que no, eso es algo más o menos positivo. Si alguien quiere acabar conmigo, sólo puedo ser yo. Te contaré por qué llegué aquí. _

_El hecho de ser el bicho raro no me preocupaba, o era algo que me hiciera quedarme las noches en vela, pensando en cómo gustarle a la gente día y noche, en cómo conseguir amigos siendo quien no era. Pero esa mentalidad duró poco, quizá cuando tienes ocho o nueve años crees que puedes con todo, que pase lo que pase, nadie va a conseguir hacerte sentir inferior; porque, cuando eres pequeño, te crees más grande. Y los niños pequeños no pueden ser tan crueles, no pueden hacerte un daño irremediable que no puedas superar. Sí, somos inocentes, quizá algo malvados por el hecho de ser niños, pero la inocencia siempre es nuestra mayor definición. _

_Pero todo cambia cuando creces, cuando llegas el primer año al instituto y estar solo en el instituto es la característica del mayor fracasado y perdedor del mundo. Pues así me veían los demás, como el más patético ser que había sobre la faz de la tierra. Y se aprovechaban de ello, y también de que yo no podía defenderme._

_¿Sabes lo que es tener miedo de ir a clase? ¿Sabes lo que es que te esperen a la entrada, en el recreo, y a la salida? Tres humillaciones por día eran demasiadas. Y en algunos momentos, superaban las tres diarias. Comenzaban con insultos, esos insultos en los que ellos se ríen y tú intentas no llorar para no darles aún más oportunidades de humillarte. Al principio era superable, eran risas, bromas; ser vulnerable y no defenderte te hace pasar a la siguiente fase: empujones, ridiculizaciones en público, todo un patio riéndose de ti. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por qué odiaba salir por las noches? ¿Por qué prefería quedarme a tocar la guitarra en vez de salir a emborracharme a la calle con 18 años? ¿Por escribir canciones que luego me rompían y tiraban por el retrete en vez de hacerme chuletas para copiar en el examen? ¿Por la simple genética que me dejó pequeñas manchitas por mi todo mi cuerpo? ¿De verdad hay gente que encuentra motivos suficientes en estos como para hacerle la vida imposible a alguien de esta manera? Porque los insultos y el dejarme en ridículo se quedaba en poco en comparación de lo que me hacían hasta hace poco. Porque las palizas duelen físicamente, pero no sabes lo que marcan psicológicamente. Porque las patadas acompañadas de "no vales nada, ni si quiera tus padres te creen", dolían más que cualquier otra cosa que pudieran hacerme. Porque yo no esperaba ayuda ajena, yo no esperaba ayuda de gente que no me conociera, pero sí hubiera esperado ayuda de mis padres. Que en vez de prestarme su mano para salir de esto, me dejaron solo afirmando que me encantaba llamar la atención, y que por mucho que yo me metiera en peleas para que dejaran de viajar por mí, jamás lo harían. ¿Crees que era justo? ¿Crees que puedo tenerles algo de cariño a unos padres que no se dieron cuenta de que pedía ayuda a los cuatro vientos, no atención? Llegaba marcado a clase por un grupo de idiotas, los mismos de siempre, y sólo me apetecía cuidar de mi hermana pequeña, porque era yo quien se encargaba de ella. Ellos tenían muchas cosas que hacer como para curarle las heridas a su hijo, o hacerle la comida a su hija. Supongo que he dejado de quererles, no se merecen ni que les tenga cariño. Y gracias a ellos, ni si quiera me lo tengo a mí. Jamás olvidaré la última vez que los vi: "si has intentado quitar la vida siete veces, procura hacerlo bien la octava y no nos hagas perder el tiempo." Una persona no podría vivir así. Porque yo no puedo más. Porque ni si quiera he podido tener amigos porque tienen miedo de que por serlo, vayan a por ellos. ¿Crees que puedo ser feliz así? ¿Crees que puedo seguir estando aquí? Si no tengo nada por lo que luchar, ni por lo que vivir. Lo único que tenía era mi hermana, y ni si quiera puedo verla. Porque a mis padres ahora les ha dado por ser buenos padres, y ahora que ya no es necesario, han dejado de trabajar por y para dedicarse a mi hermana. ¿Y yo qué? En el fondo sé que si me muriera, ni ellos me echarían de menos."_

**Espero que os haya gustado, y siento hacerle sentir así a Danny, pero jo. Es por ayudarle...mm... no me odiéis. Besitos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holis. Sé que me odiáis, pero es que no tengo ordenador y me ha costado LA VIDA recuperar los fics que el portátil me ha arrebatado con su muerte. Pero ya los tengo y por ello, os recompenso con capítulo nuevo. Tanto de este, como del otro fic que esta noche también tendrá capi nuevo. JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE. ¿Me odiáis menos? Sí, ¿no? *sonrío y pongo ojitos cual gato con botas rogando vuestro perdón*. Espero que os guste. Besitos.**

_CAPÍTULO 3- __**Find the words for saving time.**_

**DANNY**

Fue un día realmente repugnante. Nunca me había sentido peor en toda mi vida. Me habían insultado muchas veces, y humillado unas cuantas más. Pero ninguna de ellas desde hacía un tiempo. Ahora habían vuelto a hacerme sentir a la altura de una mierda y no me gustaba. No me gustaba para nada. No había vuelto a ver a Harry en todo el día después de que se desahogara efusivamente en toda mi cara, sin mostrar ni un ápice de compasión ni de sensibilidad por su parte. Y no me molestaba, tampoco buscaba pena de nadie, no la quería. Pero creí haber superado el hecho de saber que existían personas capaces de dañar tanto a alguien como para hacerles querer desaparecer y no tener ni un solo sentimiento de culpa. Ya no me extrañaba nada de nadie. Y menos de él.

Harry había desaparecido. Y no me importaba saber dónde estaba, aunque la curiosidad en algunos momentos me invadiera el cuerpo, dejando un poco de lado el odio que ya profesaba por su persona. Sabía que ni si quiera había dormido en la habitación, pues la cama no tenía ni una sola arruga, y yo no había escuchado ni un solo ruido trasnochado. Quizá se había ido, quizá por fin, había decidido marcharse.

Era una de esas pocas veces en las que me había despertado a una hora más o menos tardía, rondaban ya las doce del mediodía y aún me sentía cansado. Quizá la última escritura en mi diario había sido algo más complicada de lo normal, me había costado más energías y eso mi cuerpo y cerebro lo habían asimilado de tal forma, que me imponían un descanso más profundo y necesario para todos. Giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, buscando una vista desde mi cama a través de la ventana, que volvía a estar abierta. Me dediqué a pensar en los días tan largos que se hacían estando ahí dentro. Las horas pasaban como años, y el aburrimiento te hacía estar tan desesperado que en vez de ayudar, jugaba en tu contra. Y agotaba tanto psicológicamente el no tener hobbies ni aficiones por las que levantarte de la cama, te hacía acumular en la espalda y en el coxis una tensión propia de la postración a la que estabas siendo sometido. Pensaba que sería un día horrible más, uno de tantos. Hasta que la vi aparecer por la puerta.

- ¡Hola! – mi hermana avanzaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con su pelo suelto, y con la expresión tan infantil e inocente que hasta me hacía tenerle envidia. Llevaba la mochila colgando de un hombro y el pelo suelto. Lo llevaba tan largo que me hacía recordar cuanto tiempo había estado ahí dentro - ¿cómo estás? – se sentó en el borde de mi cama y dejó un beso en mi mejilla. La adoraba.

- ¿No deberías estar en el instituto? Son las doce – así era yo. Encantado porque hubiera venido a verme, pero incapaz de dejar de ser su hermano mayor gruñón ni por un solo momento.

- ¿Por qué siempre me recibes tan tiernamente? – y me soltó una mueca de burla que me hizo sonreír – no tengo las últimas horas de clase, y he aprovechado que papá no viene a por mí para pasar a verte – y noté un cierto tono de decepción en su voz. A la que no pude evitar mencionar – sí… bueno… ya que preguntas… - y me miró – se dieron cuenta de que había venido a verte y me han castigado tres semanas sin salir, sin móvil y sin televisión. Pero no me importa, pueden castigarme lo que quieran – subió los pies a la cama, y se tumbó a mi lado, dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro – yo no voy a dejar de venir a verte. Nunca. Da igual lo que hagan para chantajearme.

Noté que mi hermana se fijaba en alguna parte del cuarto, y sus músculos entraron en tensión. Miró hacia donde investigaban sus ojos y giró su cara hacia mí.

- Danny… - se incorporó y tiró de mi brazo para que yo lo hiciera con ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre Marta? – pregunté, preocupado con su reacción. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba observando, y me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso el hecho de no enterarme de qué estaba pasando. Marta se levantó de la cama y la bordeó, llegando a la mesilla que correspondía al lado de la habitación de Harry. Alargó la mano hacia un trozo de papel rasgado por la mitad y lo sujetó entre sus dedos. Quedó observando el trocito durante largos segundos y me acerqué hasta ella.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Es tu compañero de cuarto? – me preguntó, sin apartar la vista del papel.

- Sí, es un imbécil. Aunque creo que ya se ha marchado del hospital. ¿Le conoces? – Marta dejó la foto de nuevo en la mesa donde había reposado minutos antes y me miró fijamente. Torció los labios en una mueca de confusión y frunció el ceño, como pensando en lo que me iba a decir - ¿Marta? – insistí. Cogió una bocanada de aire, preparándose para hablar, pero aún tardó unos segundos en hacerlo. Alzó la mano, y mientras hablaba, me señalaba con el dedo índice durante todo el monólogo.

- ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que hace un tiempo vino alguien a casa preguntando por ti? ¿Interesándose por tu estado y todo eso? – me obligó a recordar, y sí, me acordaba de lo que me había comentado días antes – pues, creo que es este chico – ahora sí que no entendía absolutamente nada.

- ¿Estás segura? – la miré fijamente y esta titubeó antes de contestarme.

- Yo no hablé con él, pero cuando mamá lo hacía me asomé por las escaleras al escuchar que hablaban de ti. Y Danny, estoy segura de que era él – volvió a echar un vistazo a la foto sin tocarla, sólo girando la cabeza para asegurarse de lo que había dicho. Asintió otra vez – Danny, este es el chico que preguntó por ti. Es el chico que vino a casa.

¿Sabéis lo que es el sentimiento de confusión? Es esa disminución de la actividad cerebral del cerebro de una persona. Era lo que yo sentía en ese momento. Me encontraba sentado en la cama, Marta ya se había marchado, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Las funciones normales de mi cerebro estaban en decadencia y ni si quiera era capaz de razonar de una manera coherente. Había estado conviviendo más de una semana con una persona que ya sabía quién era yo y qué me pasaba. Fingiendo que jamás había conocido de mi existencia. Fuera casualidad o no, no me hacía sentir cómodo. Me sentía impotente, incapaz de realizar cualquier actividad física o mental en estos momentos. Quizá magnificaba las cosas más de lo que podrían haberlo hecho otras personas en mi misma situación; pero me parecía demasiado raro que todo fuera casualidad. A lo mejor era un paranoico, a lo mejor me estaba pasando de la raya y el hecho de tenerle manía por lo que me había dicho me inducía a pensar mal de él, o incluso mi hermana podría estar confundida y haber reconocido a Harry como aquel chico sin serlo. Pero mi forma de razonar ya no era la misma. Había perdido la virtud de identificar los conceptos y ordenarlos de forma lógica, reuniendo un argumento coherente.

Le había pedido a Marta un favor. Había una sola verdad y yo quería descubrirla. Podría ser un error, o podría haber algo detrás de todo. Fuera lo que fuese, lo averiguaría. Mi hermana se encargaría de recopilar toda la información que le fuera posible sobre ese chico, preguntando sutilmente a mis padres, a gente de clase, del barrio. Quien fuera y pudiera ayudarla. Yo, con un poco de suerte, intentaría destapar cosas desde aquí dentro. Y empezaría ahora mismo.

Me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto, recorriendo los pasillos de mi planta en busca de alguna enfermera que pudiera darme la respuesta que necesitaba encontrar. Me crucé con Rachel y supe que era mi oportunidad. Si alguien podía saber algo sobre Harry, era ella.

- ¡Eh! ¡Rachel! – avanzaba rápido por el pasillo con unas carpetas en la mano, pero al oír mi voz se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué pasa Dan? He visto a tu hermana hoy – sonrió, era una de las enfermeras más agradables del hospital. Siempre te sacaba una buena sensación, un buen sentimiento.

- Sí, ha venido a verme otra vez – y devolví la sonrisa - ¿tú sabes dónde está mi compañero de habitación? ¿Harry? No le veo desde ayer – concreté la pregunta.

- ¿Tú preocupado por un compañero? ¿Tú sabiéndote el nombre de un compañero? Esto sí que es una sorpresa – y rió pero mi mueca de hostilidad le hizo parar – pues creo que le hacían una prueba esta mañana. Un escáner de la pierna, por si pueden operarle ya – bien, aún seguía en el hospital – aunque creo que terminó hace un buen rato. La última vez que le vi estaba dando vueltas por la zona de la cafetería, prueba a buscarle allí – era un alivio que después de tanto tiempo sin hacerme daño a mí mismo me dieran un voto de confianza y pudiera deambular por el hospital a mi antojo. Ya sabía dónde debía buscar.

- Gracias Rachel – y le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento, a lo que ella respondió con un tierno "¡pasaré a verte más tarde, cielo!".

Tardé unos minutos en encontrar la cafetería, demasiado tiempo sin que me dejaran salir a pasear. Eché un vistazo dentro de la sala, pero Harry no estaba en ella. Ni en ella, ni en los pasillos por los que había ido a parar allí. Necesitaba encontrarle, aunque no tenía ni idea de que iba a decirle una vez le tuviera enfrente. Su querida y dulce charla del día anterior aún hacía temblar mis piernas. Me disponía a bajar en al ascensor, por probar a mirar en alguna otra parte del hospital, también hubiera podido ir a dar vueltas a otra planta; pero pude reconocer su silueta a través de un cristal. Estaba dentro de una sala de enfermeras, pero no me había visto. Parecía hablar por el móvil en su silla de ruedas, y me acerqué a la puerta que, suerte para mí, estaba entornada. Pegué a mi oreja al hueco que el tablón de madera dejaba entre él y el marco. Y esperé a que pudiera escuchar algo.

- No… no… ni si quiera he vuelto a verle… - hablaba con alguien por el móvil, pero no dijo un nombre – sé que tengo que volver a mi habitación, sé lo que tengo que hacer – se desesperaba – no le viste la cara, no se la viste – reprochaba – sé que yo quise hacer esto, no he provocado un accidente a posta para romperme una pierna porque sí – pero… pero…. ¿había provocado su propia entrada al hospital? – sé que lo provoqué porque quería entrar, y terminaré lo que he empezado, lo prometo – giró la cara hacia la puerta y el miedo a que me descubriera provocó que mis reflejos me apartaran de la puerta en milésimas de segundo, haciéndome huir con rapidez, de nuevo, hacia mi cuarto.

Había corrido hasta llegar. Como si algo me persiguiera y tuviera que escapar de él. Recé porque Harry no me hubiera visto espiarle, si no, estaba perdido. Creí haber sacado mis propias conclusiones solo, mi propia manera de atar cabos sin preguntar, sin saber más datos. Y no me gustaba mi reconstrucción personal, no me agradaba en absoluto. ¿Y si Harry iba a terminar lo que ellos no acabaron? ¿Y si les conocía? ¿Y si eran amigos? ¿Y si él se había ofrecido a entrar aquí para seguir martirizándome? ¿Y si ese era el plan? ¿Y si se aburrían tanto ahí fuera que querían seguir haciéndome daño ahí dentro? Los síntomas volvían, ansiedad, taquicardia, un estado de alerta permanente. Estaba sacando conjeturas premeditadas, pero era las únicas que ahora mismo tenían lugar en mi cabeza. Y no sabía si eran ciertas, si eran posibles o si era la mayor locura que jamás había podido creer. Pero lo poco que aún sabía me hacía llevarlas hacia ese lado. El hecho de que existieran personas capaces de hacerle esto alguien no me sorprendía, el mundo no era un lugar seguro desde hacía bastante tiempo. Pero no podía creer que lo que ya me habían hecho, no les fuera suficiente.

Volvía ese sentimiento, esa sensación, esas ganas de desaparecer, esa angustia que no me dejaba respirar. Lo que siempre me había llevado a lo que no podía volverme a permitir llegar. Esa no era la solución, ni si quiera por octava vez. Así que pude controlar por una vez en mi vida las ganas de hacer algo que me habían pedido que no hiciera, y con la respiración entre cortada logré alcanzar el diario. Logré tirarme al suelo con él en la mano, y pude llegar a coger un bolígrafo que me hiciera sustituir el ataque de histeria y ansiedad por un desahogo más sano. Y abrí la libreta como pude, intentando controlar la respiración y el temblor de mis manos a la vez; y rindiéndome al hecho de que los recuerdos, los fantasmas, las pesadillas colmaran mi cabeza de nuevo. Y las lágrimas caían sin que nadie ni nada pudiera pararlas.

**_"Miércoles 21/04/05 – _**

_Tengo miedo. Tengo tanto miedo que duele… Tanto que no puedo respirar… Es muy desagradable, es como si supiera que me atengo a un peligro o a un riesgo que no puedo evitar… He tenido ataques como este… he sentido cosas como esta… y nunca han acabado bien… intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible esta vez… pero para eso te necesito… necesito que me escuches…_

_Se me va a salir el corazón del pecho… El aire no llega a mis pulmones… y las manos a penas me dejan escribir de una manera entendible… No puede ser… ¿no van a dejarme ni aquí dentro?... no quiero que vuelvan… que no me hagan esto…_

_Me estoy mareando, y quiero agua, tengo la boca seca… ¿se supone que esto es lo que tengo que aguantar?... ¿cada ataque?... ¿cada momento?... No puedo más, quiero estar equivocado, deseo estar equivocado…_

_Harry no puede hacerme esto… yo no me merezco que sigan haciéndome esto… _

_Diles que paren… diles que me dejen en paz… diles que no puedo resistirlo…"_

**HARRY**

Mi madre intentaba ayudarme con cada llamada, pero yo me sentía cada vez más solo en esto. Volví al cuarto, con la sensación de que, una vez estuviera ahí dentro, mirar a Danny se me haría el obstáculo más grande que habría podido soportar en toda mi vida.

Ya era tarde, había intentado alargar el momento lo máximo posible. Me sentía incapaz de llegar ahí como si nada después de haberle hecho sentir como un trozo de trapo, pisoteado y usado para limpiar. Otra vez. Sabiendo por lo que él había pasado. Sabiendo que eso, le haría sentirse como la peor mierda del mundo. Pero necesitaba que él fuera quien empezara a darse cuenta de que no podía permitirse que alguien le tratara así. Si no se quería, nadie iba a quererle. Menos yo.

Necesitaba que su capacidad de defensa echara raíces y comenzara a desarrollarse, a costa de obligarle a empujones si hacía falta. Pero Danny tenía que aprender a vivir. Y aprender a que le dejaran vivir. Sabía que con apoyo, Danny no iba a dejar ayudarse. Demasiado orgullo, demasiada dignidad para sacar a relucir. No quería que nadie le tuviera pena. ¿Y si era al contrario? ¿Y si lo intentábamos con algo de psicología inversa controlada? El principio sería duro, pero no todo el recorrido iba a serlo. Danny aprendería a valorarse, quisiera o no.

Llegué al cuarto y no le vi en la cama, pero si divisé sus piernas debajo de la cama. Estaba en el suelo. Me acerqué hasta él. Parecía dormido, parecía estar disfrutando ese sueño. Y me fijé en sus mejillas, y me fijé en el hecho de que la libreta estuviera en sus manos aún, abierta. Se había quedado dormido. La ropa la tenía descolocada, y tenía algún que otro arañazo en las manos. Sí, sabía qué había pasado. Y lo lamentaba de una manera que nadie podría imaginar. ¿Había sido por mi culpa? Al menos agradecía que no hubiera tomado el camino equivocado.

Cogí la libreta y el bolígrafo, dejándolos encima de mi cama. A continuación me eché encima el peso de Danny, pasando por mi cuello uno de sus brazos y haciendo toda la fuerza posible para incorporarle sin que se diera cuenta. Aunque después de ese ataque, estaría descansando durante mucho tiempo. Le dejé caer en la cama, y volví a mirarle. Quizá, la manera con la que estaba llevando las cosas no era la mejor, y era momento de cambiar la táctica antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se me cruzó una idea por la cabeza. Una estúpida y maleducada idea que podía ayudarme bastante con él. Así que no lo dudé. Me tumbé en mi cama, dejando únicamente la lamparilla de mi mesilla encendida. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, tenía que darme tiempo. Abrí el diario y comencé a leer.

**Caquísima, ¿no? Perdón D: Aunque no os guste podríais dejarme un review aunque sea súper cortísimo, es que me mina la moral ver las visitas, que ponga que lo leen 30 personas, y después me encuentre CUATRO reviews. En serio, deprime muchísimo. Comentad que es gratis :( Aleh, a ver si no os ha dado ganas de vomitar el capítulo. OS ADOROOOOOOOO.**


End file.
